


love me do

by 99yeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, college au :3, suayeon just..... flirting with each other nonstop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/99yeon
Summary: bora's new roommate is a girl in a blue wolf jersey.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again the gremlin who resurfaces every few months to write garbage  
> title is from vixx's love me do <3

the first time bora and siyeon meet goes a little like this- 

bora's just submitted her final paper, a long but coherent thesis on the evolution of east asian politics (that she really should've consulted handong on - she's an east asian studies major and what else are friends for?), and shuts her laptop with a confident boom. she gets up, sprints to the door, and throws it open, fully ready to head over to the party minji's throwing. it's not so much a party as a get-together of the six of them, an unlikely assortment of girls from different faculties who somehow found friends in each other.

she doubles back because she'd forgotten to grab her phone. and with that, she speeds out of the dorm room- 

and crashes straight into the girl standing right in the doorway. the girl is a little more shielded from the collision than bora is as she hugs a stuffed toy in her arms, and sort of stumbles back more than anything as bora falls to the floor. 

the stuffed toy falls to the ground, "oh my gosh, i'm so sorry!"

bora waves it off, gratefully taking the girl's hand but giving her a smirk that minji has told her is insufferable, mimicking the girl, " _gosh_ , thank you." 

the girl simply narrows her eyes in response, and looking past her, bora notices the suitcase behind the girl.

"are you, perchance-"

"yeah," the girl nods, "my roommate and i weren't getting along, so i got moved here." 

"what, you got into a fight?" bora laughs, bending over to pick up the soft toy and hand it back to the girl. she shifts to the side, letting her new roommate bring her things in. bora has more or less colonized the entire room, taking full advantage of the space she's been blessed with to hang up an eclectic array of posters, polaroids she'd taken with her friends, and pictures of her family. there are fairy lights glued to the wall, but the batteries melted in the power pack a long time ago, probably emitting toxic fumes in their wake. she feels a little bad now as she eyes the side of the room that's supposed to be for a prospective roommate. 

"something like that," the girl says hesitantly, "she and i broke up. it was a bad one." 

bora's eyes widen, but she composes herself quickly, clearing her throat, "uh. right. listen, i was heading out, but i'll clean up your side of the room when i get back, if that's okay?" 

"don't worry about it," the girl replies, setting her stuffed toy on her new bed. she turns ever so slightly, looks bora up and down and smirks, "i'll see you later. bora, right?" 

bora's phone chimes. it's a text from gahyeon asking _wru hurry up_ , and she draws herself up quickly, "yeah, my name's bora. i'll see you." 

she's halfway across campus to gahyeon's hall when she realizes she never-

-

"you didn't ask her for her _name_?" yubin snorts, splaying herself across minji's carpet. minji's single room is very comfortably furnished, decorated in a way that heavily suggests she's a trust fund kid. really, she's just a good bargainer and a regular patron of flea markets. the two go hand in hand. "at least make her feel welcome." 

"that's what a ladykiller does," gahyeon butts in, "comes in, takes no names, and uh. kills ladies?"

bora does the mature thing and flips gahyeon off. minji tuts very disapprovingly, and bora can see the lecture she's prepared shining in her eyes, so she talks before minji can. 

"yoohyeon, don't you have a paper due today?" 

the philosophy faculty is notorious for setting mind-numbing assignments that, in their words, 'wring out cranial fluid from wrinkled brains'. bora's seen hordes of philosophy majors weep over how wrung-out their brains were. no matter how brilliant the student, no paper is ever finished until the day of submission. 

yoohyeon is a curious exception. she sails through her classes, and finds time to minor in biology, and is currently studying portuguese on her own. she's too smart for her own good. if she wasn't this harmless by nature, she'd have a vast amount of power in her grasp. 

"finished it a week ago," yoohyeon grins, giving bora a thumbs-up, and in typical yoohyeon fashion, without an ounce of braggadocio. 

"i'm _bored_ ," gahyeon complains, kicking out her feet as her head's in handong's lap. "let's do something fun."

"spin the bottle!" yoohyeon cheers. she makes no effort to hide how she stares at minji like a lovesick puppy. maybe she truly doesn't know, but the rest of them do, and the rest of them have bet on how long it'll take before minji realizes that yoohyeon is head over heels for her. handong and yubin think it'll happen in november, gahyeon thinks january, but bora knows minji too well to have that much faith in her. it's going to be next august before they figure it out. 

"spin the bottle?" minji asks, looking around for a consensus as she reaches for the emptied bottle of beer they'd choked down in hopes of chasing a buzz. 

"not if i have to make out with yubin again," handong snorts. 

yubin sits up abruptly, " _you_ started making out with me that time." 

handong makes a defeated noise and crosses her arms, simply saying, "still." 

"kissing's weird," gahyeon voices out declaratively. 

"virgin," bora jeers. 

gahyeon whines at bora until minji interrupts them, rubbing her temples but smiling in amusement, "fine, fine, let's play something else." 

"truth or dare!" 

"i have no secrets," yubin sighs, flopping onto her back, "all of you know too much about me." 

handong leans over and hovers over her face, "i could stand to know more-" 

she's interrupted by yubin headbutting her, and bora laughs and holds out her empty cup to offer them ice for their heads. 

"alright, truth or dare then," minji says, nudging them into a circle and mumbling _eeny meeny miny moe_ to herself before she points at bora. "bora." 

bora hums, thinking. the last time she chose dare, she had ended up half-naked and touching buttcheeks with yoohyeon. "truth." 

"what's your new roommate's name?" gahyeon bursts out, and yubin cackles along with her. 

heat rushes to bora's cheeks, "listen-" 

"is she pretty?" yoohyeon asks, and then she sighs wistfully, "is she a taurus?" (god, how does minji have no idea.) 

"is she chic? what's her style?" handong asks. 

"does she have a good heart?" minji says earnestly, eyes still shiny. 

"i only talked to her for a minute!" bora yells above the commotion, the commotion mostly being the rest of them laughing at her confusion. 

she can't help but smile, too - their group is a mix of personalities, and when she looks back on it, she can't tell how they got together in the first place. minji and bora are high school friends, and had entered the same college with minji majoring in anthropology and bora in political science. they had met yubin while at the showcase the architecture faculty held, and yubin had stayed in contact with bora afterward (including for that one-night-that-they-do-not-talk-about). gahyeon and yoohyeon came as a set, since they met in bio and clicked instantly. handong had helped out yoohyeon with studying mandarin, and yubin had helped her set up a chinese calligraphy workshop, so it was only natural that handong start hanging out with them too. and at some point, minji started leaving her dorm room open for them to drop in and out of. they're the biggest losers bora's ever met, but they're the only thing that makes sense in her life. 

"-so that's why i'd rather be yoohyeon's sock. i'd be her sock any day," gahyeon says candidly, a completely serious look on her face. 

"i dunno," yubin murmurs, deep in thought, head resting on her fist, "i might want to be handong's sock instead." 

bora takes another drink. 

-

bora makes it back to her room while clutching a gatorade she'd bought at the vending machine, and finds that the girl is still awake. her suitcase remains relatively unpacked, only some lecture notes and notebooks left out, as well as her phone charger and laptop. she's changed out of what she was originally wearing when bora first came, into an oversized blue jersey with a small wolf insignia on the front (it's an ice hockey jersey, which puts a certain image into her head that bora isn't sure she should be imagining) and sweatpants. she's pretty. 

"hey," bora says. 

"hey," the girl replies, and her nose wrinkles a little as bora heads to set her things down. the typing on her laptop pauses, "sorry, are you a- one of those types?" 

when bora cocks her head at her, the girl makes a glug-glug motion, tipping her head back ever-so-slightly, and bora shakes her head, "oh, no. i just drank a little with my friends tonight." 

the girl relaxes, nodding and smiling a little, "okay, that's nice." 

bora makes an unintelligible sound in response, because it occurs to her that she's been taking advantage of living in a single room to bring girls back with her (and minji can play innocent for all she wants, but bora knows she's doing the same thing), and she might need to warn the girl about that. 

_that's what a ladykiller does. comes in, takes no names, and, uh, kills ladies?_

"what are you doing?" she asks instead, settling down on her own bed with a heavy puff of air. the girl is still typing intently, leaning forward into her screen as if she's afraid it'll run away from her. 

"i'm on a math forum," she responds, "i'm helping a kid with his calculus homework." 

"jeez, a math major?" bora blows a raspberry at the girl, who only raises an eyebrow at her. bora momentarily considers that this may not be the best approach to make a new friend. 

the girl pushes her glasses up her nose, and _yes_ , she might be really pretty, but no amount of pretty can atone for what comes next, the sheer blasphemy of the statement that follows.

"no, i'm a physics major." 

"a _physics major_ ," bora blanches, legs swinging off the edge of her bed as she looks at the girl. _girl, girl, girl_ \- bora really has to figure out her name soon. maybe she could look at her notebook while she's asleep, do a little espionage to save herself the pain of asking the girl. "you're gonna have a fun time with me, then."

"i'm looking forward to it." 

"trust me, you will," bora smirks, and that seems to get the girl's attention.

"let me guess," the girl smiles, closing her laptop. she raises an eyebrow at bora, cocks her head and says, "you're a smartass, so you're probably a poli-sci major." 

"you got me," bora chuckles.

"and you've got an ego, so you're probably cute." 

bora's eyes widen. 

setting her laptop aside, the girl positively prowls over to her. and really, they're not that close but bora feels like a cornered animal all of a sudden, looking up to the incredibly attractive girl who's looking down at her right now, looming over her. bora's breath hitches as the girl comes a little closer - her hand is on bora's collar, fingers brushing against bora's burning neck, and bora can't help the noise that leaves her at the touch. 

"you're pretty," bora blurts out, at the same time as the girl says- 

"your collar was turned up." 

bora nods quickly, that familiar heat returning to her cheeks, "oh. yeah, and you fixed it." 

the girl laughs. her voice has a natural rasp to it, and it lends itself to her laugh too. 

"you look good in this shirt," she murmurs, a smile playing on her lips, "and you're really pretty, too."

"thanks, i get that a lot." 

the smirk breaks into a good-natured grin, and bora gets the distant feeling that she's in trouble. she can't pinpoint why, exactly. 

"okay. i'm going to sleep," the girl in the wolf jersey says, climbing back onto her bed. "goodnight, bora." 

bora flattens herself against her own mattress.

"goodnight," and she pauses uncertainly. 

"siyeon. my name's lee siyeon." there's a hint of amusement to her voice, and bora smiles a small, secret smile to herself.

"goodnight, siyeon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like i have to write this down somewhere so here's a list of their majors lmao  
> minji: anthropology major  
> bora: polisci major  
> siyeon: physics major  
> handong: east asian studies major  
> yoohyeon: philosophy major bio minor  
> yubin: architecture major  
> gahyeon: bio major
> 
> 20/11 update: rewrote some dialogue that i thought was clunky


	2. Chapter 2

bora has a set morning routine. she rolls out of bed and curses her start-of-semester-self for having forgotten the deadline to sign up for classes, which had gotten her a place in nearly every single morning class for her major. then she scrounges for whatever snack she's left on her desk. then she runs for class. 

handong is always gently chastising her for it, because the girl starts off her mornings with meditation and mindfulness exercises and a nice, antioxidant-filled breakfast, and is much better off for it. bora thinks she's playing life fast and loose. 

she thinks her complete mess of a routine may not let up anytime soon, because siyeon is already awake when bora opens her eyes, sitting in bed watching something on her phone, and what looks like a cup of instant mac and cheese in her other hand. her knees are tucked against her chest, and her glasses are a little crooked and she's sleepy and wow, it's a sight that soothes bora's morning temper. 

siyeon lifts the cup to her lips, and  _ gulps _ . she chews before swallowing, letting out a happy little sigh. 

"my God," is all bora can say as she sits up, rubbing her eyes and wondering if she's still dreaming. she dreamt about yubin and yoohyeon driving a schoolbus and there was a kitchenaid involved somehow- she thinks she might not want to remember. 

siyeon gives a little start before she says defensively, "i couldn't find a spoon." 

bora raises an eyebrow. 

"fine," siyeon pouts, "i like eating it like this." 

"you do this often?" 

"it's my morning food. hey! you're not any better," siyeon protests as bora lazily reaches over to her desk for a pop tart she'd nabbed from minji's room. the downside of taking minji's food is that it's a gluten-free, cruelty-free pop tart. "that's garbage food, too." 

at least siyeon has taste. 

bora talks through a mouth of pop tart, "keep talking and i'm going to eat your garbage food." 

siyeon throws her head back to eat the rest of her mac and cheese, petulantly showing bora the empty cup. she sticks her tongue out at bora, and all bora can do is laugh. siyeon is nice. she's pretty, and a little dangerous, and an absolute fool from what bora's seen so far.

and bora falls easy, so she accepts the little fire in her heart that tells her  _ okay, you like her now _ . crushes are never really a big thing for bora. it's the relationships she has a hard time with. 

"why are you up so early?" bora asks, checking her phone and pleasantly surprised at the fact that it's only 7:12, giving her more than an hour to get ready for class. "early class?" 

"i couldn't really sleep," siyeon shrugs, "i guess it's a half-awake brain thing." 

bora finishes the pop tart (frighteningly fast, maybe it's that she wanted to choke down the decidedly unappetizing pop tart quickly) and sets the wrapper on her desk. siyeon's eyes follow her. 

"enlighten me, please." 

"humans can't sleep well in unfamiliar environments," siyeon explains, and bora gets the impression that siyeon just gets this face whenever she's talking about something nerdy, the same face she'd had when she talked about helping someone with their math homework. "so half the brain stays awake while the other half sleeps. it's like how dogs and wolves sleep with an ear up if they're in a new environment." 

bora laughs, "you're really leaning into the wolf thing."

siyeon reddens adorably, and bora starts to really lean into the crushing on siyeon thing.

"i have a class at nine, though," siyeon murmurs, "i have a bit of homework to do." 

"should you be doing that?" 

siyeon shrugs, "i like talking to you more." 

"and this has nothing to do with you wanting to watch," bora strains her neck to look at siyeon's phone, " _ kpop girl group best gay moments compilation _ ?" 

"you don't own me," siyeon sulks, and really, bora would love nothing more than to cup siyeon's face in her hands right now. she's not sure what she would do after that, because bora is the sort who acts first and considers the consequences later. but she knows it would be nice. 

bora chuckles, and siyeon goes back to her phone. the air is less muggy than it usually is, and bora is usually never up this early to hear the birds chirping outside. her phone is lit up with messages from the group chat with the six of them, probably yubin sending the series of photos she'd taken of yoohyeon drunk-sobbing over how much she misses her dog, but she doesn't bother checking her phone yet. 

siyeon giggles at her phone, and she seems to notice that bora is watching her, so she looks up and gives her that same half-sleepy smile. 

bora decides that having a roommate beats out living alone. 

-

minji bursts into incredulous laughter when bora sinks into the seat beside her, "you look like a mess." 

"i'm angry," bora tells her, scrabbling for her notebook and a pen as minji watches on in amusement. "you wanna know why?" 

minji laughs, light and pleasant, "of course." 

"i'm mad that my roommate is hot," bora huffs. "i like her a little, and that makes me mad." 

"the one whose name you didn't ask for?" minji snickers. 

"her name's siyeon, for your information," bora snipes back. 

minji frowns. "wait. i've heard that name. lee siyeon?" 

remembering what siyeon had said about her transfer - that she hadn't gotten along with her roommate after breaking up with them - bora buries her face in her hands. "please don't tell me anyone you know dated her." 

that's the thing about being gay, isn't it? that everyone's dated every-fucking-one. minji and bora have a best friends code, though, that neither of them dates each other's exes. which has been a problem for both of them in the past. 

"oh, no," minji shakes her head, "i think i just heard that she was scary." 

bora thinks to the girl in the wolf jersey, knees tucked to her chest and giggling over kpop idols, and laughs. (there's also that…  _ thing _ that had happened last night that might justify the title, but bora's going to gloss over that for now.) "yeah, that's not siyeon." 

"are you going to ask her out?" minji asks curiously. "if you like her, that's the next step, right?" 

bora sighs, reclining in her seat, "i've only known her for a day." 

"then you should let us meet her!" minji grins, as if that makes everything make sense. 

"and scare her off forever, never to come back," bora throws back at her, "no way." 

-

and somehow- 

"do you want to meet my friends?" bora scratches the back of her neck, averting her gaze. "they're total assholes, but uh, they're nice people, and we don't have any papers due anytime soon, so it's not like they have anything else to do." 

siyeon chuckles, a warm, velvety sound that sends happy tingles down bora's spine. 

"how about you help me unpack my bag first and we'll see what happens," siyeon replies, and bora can't argue with that. 

"can i-?" siyeon nods, and bora clambers onto siyeon's bed, sitting up on her knees to take down the posters on the wall. she curls her fingers around the edge of a band poster she's had since high school, and that's when siyeon's weight presses down beside her. 

a hand comes to grip her wrist, and siyeon murmurs, her voice dipping into that delicious timbre again, "leave it up." 

"this is your side of the room," bora points out. 

"so i'll put stuff up on your side, too," siyeon chuckles, "i don't want you to take down your stuff. they're pretty to look at." 

bora is completely aware of the fact that siyeon's body is tentatively pressed against her, because there is only so much space on a single bed. she shifts, and siyeon shifts with her, pressing now into her side. 

bora turns, coming face to face with siyeon. "a little close much?"

despite herself, she leans into the touch. siyeon is warm, and bora should hate it as the seasons filter into summer, but she doesn't mind. is she touch starved? is that what this is?

"is this okay?" siyeon murmurs, and bora laughs. 

"there's not much to be okay with. but yes, i'm okay with you this close to me, siyeon. thanks for asking."

siyeon grins and leans her head onto bora's shoulder. bora reconfigures their position a little, so that they're facing the wall fully, siyeon clinging to her side. bora wonders how they've gotten so comfortable with each other so fast, thinks that this is the type of progression she hasn't ever experienced.

"are those your friends?" siyeon asks, pointing at a polaroid strewn on the wall. bora squints, and laughs when she realizes which photo it is. it's a picture of the six of them at yubin's 2018 halloween party, with yoohyeon asian-flushing so hard that she looks as red as her vampire cape. gahyeon and handong are in similar states of disarray in the photo, and yubin isn't even in the photo - she's passed out in the background, and can be seen if you squint behind and in between bora's legs. yoohyeon hadn't missed the opportunity to draw on yubin's face, captured perfectly in the polaroid next to the first one. "the total assholes?"

"i know this doesn't make them look very good, but they're not that bad-"

"no," siyeon assures her, giggling, "it's cute. i don't have many friends here, so it's nice to know that at least one of us isn't a loser." 

bora hums, "yeah, i think you'll fit in just fine with us."

siyeon brightens a little at the comment, and once again, bora has to rein in the urge to kiss her.

"i have friends, of course," siyeon says suddenly. "in case you thought i didn't." 

"i'm sure."

"it's true! my hockey team's the best bunch of people i've ever met." siyeon sighs, looking up at the wall of polaroids, and bora wants to know siyeon's friends, too, wants to see the wall of photos siyeon has. "but we got split up because everyone took different scholarships."

"you're here on a sports scholarship?"

siyeon shakes her head. "nope, my hockey days are behind me." 

"that's too bad," bora murmurs, "i have a thing for sportswomen."

siyeon turns to her, leaning a little too close, dangerous, "and what do you think about has-beens?"

and that's the thing about siyeon - bora has never met someone who meets her word-for-word, snipe for snipe, flirtation with flirtation. she wasn't aware that was something people could do, be better than her at flirting. 

bora's mouth is malfunctioning, so she says intelligently, "uh."

"i have a friend, seungyeon," siyeon chuckles, "she's just like you. only i think she's having less luck than you, because her roommate isn't as hot as i am. and her roommate doesn't like her."

bora thinks of gahyeon and her never-ending feud with her roommate, who has decided that gahyeon is a gremlin. it's true, but it's not okay when other people say it. 

"as opposed to my roommate?" 

"as opposed to your roommate who likes you a little," siyeon hums. 

this is another junction where bora makes an intelligent sound. she's saved by her phone going off, and it's an invite from yoohyeon to come to her room. today must be one of those rare moments where she decides that she'd like to drink as much as possible, because she says that she'll supply all the drinks. 

siyeon reads the text over her shoulder, her chin digging into bora's shoulder, "yoohyeon? is she one of your friends?" 

"yeah," bora says, "she's the best out of the lot of assholes." 

(that's not true. all of them are assholes in their own individual ways. bora wouldn't have it any other way.) 

"go have fun, then," siyeon says, pulling away from bora and hopping off the bed. "i'll unpack my things." 

"i wanted to help you," bora pouts, but siyeon waves her off with a laugh and an  _ it's okay _ . 

she gets her things and prepares to leave, but a sudden gust of cold wind runs into the window from outside, and she shivers. "fuck, it's cold." 

her windbreaker is nowhere to be found, and siyeon watches her amusedly for two minutes before coming up behind her, "you can have my jacket." 

it's essentially her jersey but a little less flashy, a blue and white windbreaker with that same wolf crest above her heart. the material is nice, and as bora shrugs it on, she realizes it smells like siyeon. 

"thanks," she says, purse and phone folded in her hand, "and hey." 

"hm?" 

"put up your polaroids too," bora smiles, the bite in her voice gone for the first time in a while, dropping the snark. "or whatever you have in there. please? personal favour." 

siyeon simply beams at her, and bora practically walks on air all the way to yoohyeon's dorm, siyeon's windbreaker wrapped around her. 

-

yoohyeon is a complete mess. she's propped up by handong and yubin as tears roll down her face silently. the two younger girls shoot bora looks of alarm when she comes in, an unspoken plea for bora to step in. 

it takes a lot of gentle prying reveals that yoohyeon saw minji with someone else, and she was pretty sure they were holding hands, and that this is the end of any chance yoohyeon had with minji, and that is cataclysmic. most of the tears had been shed before bora came over - she comes to this conclusion by observing the tissues strewn about the room. 

"this is so dumb, i'm sorry," yoohyeon sighs, when she's stopped hiccuping. "i just don't know what to do!" 

"how do you know it was even someone she's interested in?" yubin asks, raising an eyebrow, "it could've been just a friend." 

"they held  _ hands _ ," and that sets off another round of tears that yubin sucks in air through her teeth for. 

"listen," handong murmurs, rubbing yoohyeon's back, "what can we do for you?" 

"don't tell minji," yoohyeon says, looking up at bora. "she shouldn't know." 

bora nods, "don't worry, i won't." 

hiding things from her best friend isn't something she likes doing, but if it's to preserve yoohyeon's sanity, she doesn't mind. she has got to ask minji about this mystery person - she hadn't said a word about them when they met this morning. 

"will drinking with you help?" yubin suggests, and that is an idea yoohyeon likes very much. and really, they're young, going through the motions of heartbreak and pining and emotionality - they should allow themselves this much. 

they are considerably less rowdy tonight. more so, all four of them end up lying on the floor of yoohyeon and yubin's shared room, and maybe it's yoohyeon's philosophy major coming to the surface, but they end up in some hazy conversation about whether it's morally upright to drink this much because they're heartbroken. and what is heartbreak, really? and that leads them down a rabbithole of what infatuation is as compared to a crush, and that's when bora starts to fade out. 

she hasn't drunk that much, so she's been able to watch all of them slowly spiral. handong is beginning to mutter to herself in mandarin, and yoohyeon, who undoubtedly understands fragments of what handong's saying, widens her eyes. yubin makes a few bad jokes at yoohyeon's expense and makes them pose for a selfie that she accidentally sends to the group chat. 

and that, of course, leads to minji and gahyeon asking what's going on. 

"goddammit," yubin groans, flopping onto her stomach. 

"maybe i wouldn't feel this way now if i'd told her how i felt," yoohyeon sighs, slinging herself over yubin. "i mean, she'd never like me back, but i'd feel better. right?" 

"i dunno," yubin says, "sometimes it makes things worse."

"that's what happened with me and meiqi," handong says offhandedly. "it made things really awkward. it wasn't fun." 

"but i'd get closure," yoohyeon argues half-heartedly. 

yubin says, "yoo, she's not getting married to this person. you don't even know who they are. you'll have another shot. but what's important is that you  _ tell her _ . she's never going to know if you never tell her." 

handong makes a sound of affirmation, lazily snuggling up to yubin and yoohyeon. "you'll never know if you don't ever tell her." 

bora knows what she's got to do. 

-

the soft gleam of fairy lights fills the room and floods out into the corridor as bora opens the door, and she's delighted to see siyeon perched on bora's own bed as she puts up a small framed photo on the wall. she can't see what the photo is, but the scene of this is beautiful on its own. siyeon is in the jersey again, those glasses pushed up her face as she tilts her head to tilt the picture properly, balanced precariously on her knees on the mattress. 

it takes a moment for siyeon to register bora's entrance, "hey." 

bora crosses the room in a few strides, coming face to face with siyeon as she turns away from the wall to look at bora, head cocked to the side in question. bora steps closer, pressing closer to siyeon, who's still on her knees. 

"i like you," bora says breathlessly, her hands fisting in siyeon's jersey, looking straight into her dark eyes. she can't stand the feeling of only saying it once, so she says it again, "i like you." 

siyeon smiles, and then she kisses bora. it's short but hardly gentle, siyeon nipping at bora's lip and pressing her tongue against the seam of her lips before bora nudges her away, head spinning. she can't form words, but she doesn't have to, because the way siyeon looks at her is enough. 

siyeon smiles, a little tipsy too, either from actual alcohol or just the night air, "i like you too." 

"we're going a little fast, yeah?" bora laughs, before she steals another kiss. she can't help it. siyeon's mouth is hot, like the rest of her, and she threatens to burn bora up entirely, but she doesn't care. she is freefalling. 

  
"you're hot," siyeon says, and then adds, "and pretty, and nice, and sweet. aren't you?" 

bora laughs, "i'd like to think so." it's kind of weird, because those adjectives haven't been assigned to bora in a long while.  _ hot, pretty,  _ yeah, but being called  _ sweet  _ and  _ nice  _ makes her heart go just a little faster. 

"then we're okay," siyeon says softly, smiling, "but we can take it slow. get to know each other, hm? and we can see where this goes." 

"yeah," bora kisses her again, "i just like you. i just wanted to tell you that." 

-

"so i get to keep the windbreaker? since you like me?" 

"no, i want it back. give it back, bora." 

  
" _ what _ is the point of your roommate having a crush on you if you can't exploit her weaknesses to steal her clothes?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end...? ah i really don't know whether to cut this off here because i'm content with this as a twoshot but i like the uni au............ maybe i'll write another fic focusing on ot7..? oop  
> regardless let me know what you think of this chapter!! and this fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :")  
> 


End file.
